1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery powered circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit which protects a battery connected to a load from over discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A battery's life may be shortened or the battery may be damaged when the battery over discharges. In addition, a malfunction may occur when a battery is supplying power to a device/load and the battery is operating at lower voltage than the recommended voltage for the device. Thus, there is a need for an electronics circuit to disconnect the device/load from the battery when the battery's output voltage drops below a specified battery cell voltage.